FORGOTTEN
by Wanda Scarlet
Summary: Quando Rukia pensou que estava para sempre sozinha, alguém volta para mostrar que isso não é verdade. Presente de Natal adiantado para Scorpion Lyra. Romance Renji&Rukia meu primeiro fic de Bleach


**_Presente de Natal para Scorpion Lyra_**

****

**FORGOTTEN**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**_Algumas palavras e um abraço trocados num dia sem importância, como conhecidos sem importância, depois descobrira estar sozinha._**

**_ Sem ao menos um adeus, deixara-a entregue ao futuro incerto, ao sofrimento e à dor pela perda de seu primeiro e único amor. Ele a esquecera, mas ela jamais o esqueceria._**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

** Silêncio.**

** O entediante silêncio da espera.**

** Não gostava desse silêncio. Na verdade, não gostava de todo e qualquer silêncio.**

** Quando morava no orfanato era um barulho constante por causa das muitas crianças que às vezes gostava de ter seus momentos a sós, em silêncio. Mas agora, com a nova família, o silêncio que era constante, assim como seus momentos a sós. Aprendera a detestar isso.**

** Não que não gostasse da sua família adotiva. Sempre desejara uma família, toda orfã sonha ter uma um dia, fazer parte de algo. Agora fazia parte de algo grande, agora ela era uma Kuchiki.**

** Por isso estava ali sentanda numa poltrona na secretaria do luxuoso colégio, uma nova fase na sua vida com a família começava. Estava indo para o colegial e como era tradição entre os Kuchikis, cursava-se o colegial naquele colégio de prestígio.**

** A porta abriu-se e a sorridente senhora entrou.**

** - Desculpe o incômode de tê-la feito esperar tanto Senhorita Kuchiki – disse num tom de falsa amabilidade a velha secretaria.**

** Se existia algo que aprendera a odiar mais que os silêncios desde que fora adotada, era o sorriso como o daquela senhora. Como era odioso ter pessoas em volta sorrindo de modo tão falso e forçado só para agradá-la, tudo porque escutara o sobrenome de sua família. Não sabia se tinha raiva ou pena dessas pessoas que depreciavam-se tentando cair nas graças de um Kuchiki. "Abutres de dinheiro"**

** Imediatamente a moça ficou de pé e curvou-se de forma respeitosa à senhora.**

** - Não foi incômodo nenhum.**

** - Ele a espera no corredor que leva às salas.**

** - Quem?**

** - O veterano encarregado de mostrar-lhe o colégio.**

** - Ah...não precisa...**

** - É regra do colégio Senhorita Kuchiki. – interrompeu-a – Um veterano fica responsável por introduzir o novato nas atividades e convívio estudantil.**

** - Eu... – então era isso, não era um tratamento diferenciado como pensara – Obrigada por tudo. – curvou-se em cumprimento e pegou sua pasta saindo em seguida da secretaria, despediu-se da senhora com um dos sorrisos falsos que aprendera a esboçar. Não gostara da mulher.**

** Devagar andou pelo corredor até onde a mulher havia indicado. Dava para ver o quanto aquele lugar era requintado, um colégio de elite mesmo.**

** Parou ao se ver em outro corredor, mais amplo e cheio de portas com indicações de classes. Olhou para ambos os lados e não viu absolutamente ninguém. Onde estava a pessoa que deveria encontrar?**

** - Kuchiki Rukia? – uma voz falou às suas costas assustando-a.**

** Imediatamente virou curvando-se em cumprimento.**

** - Hai! Prazer em conhec... – a voz morreu na garganta quando encarou o veterano. Não acreditava no que via.**

** - Gensai, a secretária, pediu que me encarregasse de você. – havia uma irritação na voz do rapaz enquanto ele tentava ser o mais educado possível, que não lhe passou despercebida.**

** Ela continuava ali, parada com os ohos arregalados para a última pessoa que esperava encontrar.**

** - Re... Renji? – balbuciou.**

** - É Abarai, 'Senhorita' Kuchiki. – pronunciou a palavra com deboche e depois olhou-a da cabeça aos pés – Vejo que já está com o uniforme do colégio. Então venha, vou mostrar sua classe. – e dito isso passou por ela adiantando-se pelo corredor.**

** Percebendo que a garota não o seguira, parou e olhou de cenho franzido por cima do próprio ombro.**

** - Vai ficar aí plantada ou o quê? – não obteve resposta, só os olhos muito abertos dela encarando-o surpresa - Eu tenho mais o que fazer do que bancar a babá para novatos. – disse irritado.**

** Vendo que a garota não ia se moover do lugar, caminhou de volta e parou em frente a ela.**

** - É surda? Não ouviu o que eu disse? – perguntou ríspido.**

** Rukia permanecia completamente muda diante dele. Vinham-lhe milhares de lembranças misturadas com outros milhares de perguntas.**

** Renji? Estava mesmo vendo Renji diante de si?**

** O rapaz não aguentou a falta de reação dela.**

** - Surda ou muda, vou levá-la até sua classe! – disse enquanto agarrava o braço dela e puxava-a corredor adentro – Lá o professor resolve o que fazer contigo.**

** Ainda confusa com tudo, deixou-se levar. Só sabia que aquilo não era um de seus sonhos no qual reencontrava-o, realmente sentia o calor e a pressão dos dedos firmes ao redor de seu braço enquanto ele a conduzia como uma marionete animada.**

** De repente eles pararam em frente a uma porta. Na placa dizia **_1º Ano 'A'_**. O rapaz soltou o braço dela, bateu três vezes na porta e esperou. Segundos depois ela foi aberta e um jovem homem de longos cabelos brancos apareceu.**

** - O que quer Abarai? – olhou para a garota – Quem é essa?**

** - Desculpe interromper sua aula professor. Vim trazer a nova aluna. – indicou-a – Essa é Kuchiki Rukia, estudará nessa classe à partir de hoje.**

** O homem analisou a garota.**

** - Kuchiki, você disse? – um leve sorriso curvou-lhe os lábios, virou-se para o rapaz – Pode voltar para sua classe, eu cuido do restante.**

** - Obrigado professor. – fez uma leve mesura e se retirou.**

** Quando ele desapareceu no fim do corredor, ela ainda mantinha os olhos vidrados nas suas costas. Simplesmente não assimilara o fato de que aquele era mesmo Renji...o 'seu' Renji.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

** "Terceiro ano B. Terceiro ano B." repetia mentalmente enquanto andava pelos corredores a procura da sala que seu professor havia indicado como sendo a classe de Abarai Renji.**

** Passara as aulas da manhã em completa alienação, os pensamentos no rapaz que reencontrara.**

** Sim, porque agora não tinha dúvidas de que era mesmo ele.**

** A última vez que se viram foi quando Rukia contou-lhe que a família Kuchiki queria adotá-la. Não imaginava que depois disso ele desapareceria sem dizer uma palavra, sem dizer adeus.**

** Então fora adotada.**

** Voltou ao orfanato várias vezes, mas em nenhuma delas encontrou-o, nem sequer uma pista de seu paradeiro. Renji havia fugido de lá durante a noite e nunca mais voltara, ninguém mais teve notícias dele.**

** Até hoje quando vira-se de repente cara-a-cara com ele.**

** - É aqui. – parou olhando para a placa acima da porta aberta – Terceiro Ano 'B'.**

** Deu uma espiada na sala e suspirou desanimada. Estava vazia.**

** - Ele não está aqui... – murmurou para si mesma. Queria o quê? Estavam no intervalo, Renji deveria estar almoçando com os outros.**

** - Está procurando alguém? – perguntou alguém atrás dela.**

** Após o pequeno susto virou-se para ver quem era. Tratava-se de um rapaz loiro com alguns livros nos braços.**

** Ele olhou atentamente para seu rosto.**

** - Nunca te vi antes. Por acaso é novata?**

** - Ha...Hai. – curvou-se em cumprimento – Sou Kuchiki Rukia, prazer em conhecê-lo.**

** - Kuchiki? – o rapaz franziu o cenho por um instante e então seu rosto iluminou-se com a compreensão – Ah! Você é a nova aluna que Abarai ficou de orientar. – curvou-se levemente por causa dos livros que tinha nos braços – Sou Kira Izuru, colega de classe do Abarai. Prazer em conhecê-la... – hesitou – ...senhorita Kuchiki?**

** Ela sorriu um pouco embaraçada.**

** - Por favor, chame-me de Rukia.**

** - Está bem, Rukia.**

** O rapaz sorriu, um sorriso verdadeiro, sem a falsidade que tanto detestava. Gostou disso.**

** - Se está procurando Abarai, ele não está aqui. – avisou-a.**

** - É, eu 'não' vi. Sabe onde posso encontrá-lo?**

** - Hum... – olhou para cima pensativo – Hoje ele não quis almoçar com os amigos como sempre faz, disse que não estava com fome... Talvez tenha ido esfriar a cabeça.**

** - Esfriar a cabeça?**

** - Sim. – riu baixinho – Às vezes ele fica de mal humor e desconta em quem estiver por perto, nessas horas se irrita por qualquer coisa e acaba discutindo. Aí vai para algum lugar sossegado onde não tenha ninguém, para se acalmar ou coisa assim.**

** - E ele estava irritado hoje?**

** O rapaz passou por ela rindo e entrando na sala.**

** - Tah brincando? Não sei porque, mas hoje não deu nem para dizer 'Bom dia' para Abarai. – depois de colocar os livros sobre uma mesa voltou-se para a garota com uma expressão preocupada – Ele não foi rude com você, foi?**

** Rude? Será que dava para classificar o comportamento dele assim?**

** Não, não dava.**

** Dado as circunstâncias em que se encontraram, ele agiu apenas normalmente. Mas levando em consideração a relação que tiveram, havia sido rude da parte dele tratá-la como uma recém-conhecida.**

** Balançou a cabeça negativamente.**

** - Não, ele não foi rude comigo.**

** - Que bom! Não seria legal se ficasse com uma impressão ruim dele só porque o pegou de mal humor.**

** - Você sabe onde...Abarai está agora?**

** - Talvez no terraço.**

** - Terraço?**

** - Sim, já o vi ir para lá algumas vezes.**

** - E como eu chego nesse terraço?**

** - No final desse corredor. – indicou atrás dela – À direita você encontra uma escada que leva até lá. Não tem como...**

** - Obrigada! – exclamou interrompendo-o e desaparecendo na direção que ele indicara.**

** O rapaz ficou parado olhando para a entrada onde a moça estava segundos antes.**

** "Garota estranha" pensou Kira sobre a atitude brusca dela, virou-se e voltou a mexer nos livros.**

**----------------------------------&----------------------------------**

** A porta foi aberta de uma vez fazendo barulho ao colidir com a parede. Logo o localizou de costas para ela, de frente para a grade que se erguia à partir do parapeito.**

** Sentiu novamente aquilo, a sensação de petrificação e perda da fala. Tudo só por saber que eram as costas 'dele' que fitava.**

** Mas alguma hora seu corpo moveria-se e sua fala voltaria. Foi com passos calmos que atravessou o terraço, parou a pouco mais de um metro do rapaz.**

** - Renji? – chamou-o incerta, não tinha a menor idéia de qual reação esperar dele.**

** Com uma mão no bolso e a outra agarrando a grade a sua frente, ele apenas fechou os olhos e sorriu para si mesmo. Não sabia o que dizer a ela depois de tanto tempo, depois de ter simplesmente desaparecido sem qualquer explicação para a pessoa mais importante da sua vida. Pensara muito sobre o que ela poderia ter pensado ou sentido depois disso. Será que ficou triste? Será que chorou? Não sabia, assim como não sabia se o tempo que se passou até que finalmente a encontrou havia mudado-a.**

**Renji simplesmente não conseguia deixar de amá-la, por mais distante que estivesse, por mais impossível que fosse para os dois voltarem a se encontrar, não tentara sequer esquecê-la, sabia que também não conseguiria. Mas ele sabia que o tempo muda as pessoas, muito mais por dentro do que por fora. E embora fosse tolo o bastante para conservar seus sentimentos imutáveis quanto aos dois, a mesma coisa talvez não fosse recíproca.**

**- Já disse para me chamar de Abarai, Kuchiki. – disse ríspido – O que foi? Se perdeu? – nem sequer olhou para ela, não sabia se aguentaria manter a mesma postura indiferente olhando-a diretamente nos olhos.**

**- Não, eu... – "Maldição! O que eu digo a você?" – O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntou de uma vez, mas tinha a impressão de ter soado mais rude do que pretendia.**

**- Tentando ficar sozinho, mas não estou tendo muito sucesso como pode ver.**

**- Quero dizer, o que você faz estudando nesse colégio?**

**- Por que? – perguntou ácido – Só porque não pertenço a uma família como a sua não tenho direito de frequentar um colégio de elite? – agora estava sendo maldoso, a pergunta dela parecera-lhe extremamente esnobe – Apesar de alguns ter mais 'facilidades' que outros, Kuchiki, ambos têm as mesmas oportunidades.**

**- Eu não quis dizer isso!**

**- Pois foi o que pareceu.**

**- Não distorça as coisas, você sabe do que estou falando. Por que você fugiu?**

**- 'Fugiu'? De onde? – perguntou debochadamente.**

**- Não seja cínico. Por que deixou o orfanato sem dizer nada?**

**A mão subitamente tensa agarrada à grade apertou os dedos contra o metal.**

**- Porque não era da conta de ninguém. – respondeu simplesmente.**

**- 'Não era da conta de ninguém'? Você vive lá quase toda sua vida, de repente resolve desaparecer no mundo e isso não é da conta de ninguém! – exaltou-se.**

**- Hunf... – desdenhou – Por que está tão irritada com isso? Você nem pertencia àquele lugar mais.**

** Moveu-se a uma velocidade impressionante, em menos de um segundo o pequeno punho fechado atingiu-o abaixo das costelas. O golpe pegou-o de surpresa fazendo-o virar-se imediatamente para ela.**

** - MALDITO! – gritou e partiu pra cima dele tentando acertar-lhe outro soco, mas desse o rapaz desviou – COM QUEM PENSA QUE ESTÁ FALANDO! – desferiu um chute ao passo que ele habilmente desviou também – UM RATO TEM MAIS DIGNIDADE QUE VOCÊ! – continuou atacando-o, agora com um soco. O punho parou a centímetros do rosto dele, pois com uma só mão segurou o pulso dela – COMO FOI CAPAZ DE FAZER AQUILO COMIGO! – o outro punho se ergueu em seguida em direção ao rosto dele novamente, mas também foi detido pela outra mão do rapaz – ME ABANDONOU SEM UM PINGO DE CONSIDERAÇÃO! – a perna moveu-se rápida tentando acertar-lhe um chute, mas a dele foi mais rápida e neutralizou o golpe ao mesmo tempo que a empurrava de encontro à grade ainda mantendo os dois pulsos dela firmemente seguros – VOCÊ TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO ISSO ME MAGOOU! – gritou já com lágrimas nos olhos – TEM IDÉIA DO QUANTO DOEU! – debateu-se encostada na grade tentando se soltar, mas Renji era muito mais forte que ela, sempre fora e seus eforços eram inúteis – EU ESTAVA APAIXONADA POR VOCÊ, SEU ESTÚPIDO! – declarou gritando na cara dele com as lágrimas e escorrendo pelas faces da garota, embaçando-lhe a visão.**

** Não tinha bem idéia de como, mas de repente os lábios dele estavam colados sobre os seus. Moviam-se suaves e macios num beijo que ela foi incapaz de resistir. Parou de debater-se e fechou os olhos entregando-se às carícias ternas daqueles lábios que tanto desejara.**

**E que gosto maravilhoso eles tinham! Quis mais daquele sabor. Inclinou levememente a cabeça para o lado e abriu um pouco mais a boca dando passagem à língua que se introduzia entre a maciez daqueles lábios. Encontrou livre acesso à língua dele que mostrava-se ansiosa também em acariciar a sua, as duas tocando-se e enroscando-se com toda intimidade e sem nenhum pudor ou comedimento.**

**Mas umdia o ar acaba e os pulmões imploram por ele. Com um último suave movimento dos lábios colados, separaram-se ainda mantendo os rostos a centrímertos um do outro.**

**Renji fo o primeiro a abrir os olhos, a respiração entrecortada e o coração acelerado. Contemplou o rosto delabem perto, as faces, ainda molhadas pelas lagrimas de antes, estavam coradas.**

**Soltou os pequenos pulsos e puxou-a pela cintura com ambas as mãos para junto de si. Encostou o seu rosto no dela e murmurou, com os lábios roçando de leve a orelha dela:**

**- Eu também estava apaixonado. – suspirou estreitando-a mais entre os braços – E isso não mudou.**

**A garota inclinou a cabeça deixando que recostasse sobre o peito do rapaz. Ainda de olhos fechados, levou as mãos aos ombros dele envolvendo-o também em um abraço.**

**- Por que Renji? – perguntou baixinho – Por que você foi embora?**

**- Eu não suportaria viver nem mais um dia naquele lugar sem você. Pensei que tinha te perdido. Precisava achar um jeito de poder te encontrar dinovo.**

**- Mas por que...**

**- Os Kuchiki mandam seus filhos para internatos fora do país. – interrompeu-a suavemente – Mas eles sempre cursam o colegial aqui, é um espécie de tradição não é? – foltou o abraço e afastou-se um pouco para fitá-la, ela ergueu o rosto e encarou-o com os olhos brilhando – Eu sabia que era o único lugar certo onde você estaria e jamais desisti de te encontrar.**

**_Algumas palavras e um abraço trocados num dia sem importância, como conhecidos sem importância, depois descobrira estar errada._**

**_ Renji jamais a esquecera..._**

**FIM**

**(Wanda Scarlet)**

**Nota da autora: **My God! **O.O** Eu escrevi isso? Até agora não estou acreditando, ficou tão inesperadamente diferente do que eu tinha planejado mas com certeza muito melhor. Tah aí Lyra! Seu presente de Natal com o casal que vc gosta. Retribuição pela 'Lua Azul' que vc me deu e que até agora eu não me canso de ler, reler e suspirar de tão lindo que ficou. Espero que tenha feito vc se surpreender e ao mesmo tempo gostar tanto quanto eu gostei do seu fic.

Viu só? Eu não sou tão má quanto vc pensa, fiz o seu Renji bem...fofo(?). (Será que acertei no jeito dele?) Toda aquela chantagem valeu muito a pena, pois ganhei uma fic inesquecível pra mim do casal que gosto e ganhei inspiração para uma fic também inesquecível pra mim do casal que VC gosta.

Agora, eu acho que não vou resistir a eventuais ataques de inspiração pra voltar a escrever usando esse UA escolar. Adorei colocá-los num colégio não mudando a maioria dos elementos principais que fizeram eles se conhecerem e se 'separarem'. Esse "Shoujo Bleach" ficou tão bonitinho, gostei tanto de mexer nos personagens aí (é muito mais fácil do que na trama toda dos shinigamis, pelo menos eu acho isso).

Ahhh...antes que me esqueça: o nome 'FORGOTTEN' é o título de uma música linda da Avril Lavigne que eu gosto de ouvir (embora essa fic tenha sido concebida escutando 'True Colors' da Cindy Lauper), achei que tinha meio que tudo a ver com o negócio de um esquecer do outro e tal...

O que achou?

Beijos

Wanda, 'A chantagista'


End file.
